


Kawa i papierosy

by MrocznyPanicz



Category: No Fandom
Genre: #poważniejszaproza #lekturadokawy, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrocznyPanicz/pseuds/MrocznyPanicz
Summary: Historia pewnej pary.





	Kawa i papierosy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Powierniczka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powierniczka/gifts).



> Wstawiam coś poważniejszego, w ramach przerwy od fików. Tak czy tak miłego czytanka.

Rano wymykam się do kuchni, pogrążonej jeszcze w półmroku. Zapalam papierosa i zaciągam się z lubością. Ty dalej śpisz, a ja Cię kocham. Z tymi faktami na wargach parzę poranną kawę. Zapach roznosi się po całym domu. Słyszę twoje kroki. Przytulasz mnie od tyłu. Podbierasz jednego z paczki i zadowolona odpalasz. Siadam na parapecie z kawą, a obok mnie ty. Oboje patrzymy na obłoki dymu. Oczarowani. Upijasz łyk kawy z trzymanego oburącz kubka. Jakie to dla Ciebie miło typowe. Przygarniam Cię do siebie bliżej, a ty wtulasz się. Mój wzrok pada na mokre szyby. Jesień. Dopijasz kawę, jedząc w pośpiechu śniadanie, po czym wychodzisz do pracy, przedtem całując mnie w usta. Zostaję sam. Dopalam papierosa, by zgasić go zaraz zdecydowanym ruchem w popielniczce, po czym kieruję się do sypialni. Kładę się na łóżku. Bezczynny i gnuśny. W końcu przyciąga do siebie maszynę do pisania i próbuję skończyć opowiadanie. Nie idzie mi. Myśli pierzchają gdzieś daleko. Nie mogę ich dogonić. Połapać. Czy jestem za słaby? Nie wiem. Wstaję z lekkim trudem po wewnętrznej walce na temat tej czynności. Idę do kuchni. Kolejna kawa. Czarna jak smoła. Jedzenie? W jakim celu? Zabieram kawę i powracam do poprzedniego zajęcia. Gapię się w sufit kompletnie bezużyteczny. Robię to do wieczora, aż przychodzisz. Rozwiewasz na chwilę smog depresji, który mnie oplótł i stłamsił. Nie znika, lecz ustępuje miejsca delikatnej, choć szczerej radości. Spędzamy miło czas. Po kilku odcinkach zasypiasz wtulona we mnie. Ja czuwam, aż do rana. W pewnej momencie wyplątuję się z twoich ramion i piszę coś ukradkiem w zeszycie, by nie hałasować zbyt maszyną. Kiedy to zauważasz martwisz się, więc nim się zbudzisz, wracam do łóżka, by udawać, że śpię , po czym koniec końców zasnąć góra na dwie godziny. Następnego dnia masz wolne w pracy. Leżysz zakopana po uszy w ciepłej kołdrze. Ja już na nogach. Znów palę, później robię śniadanie z nudów. Nie rozumiem dlaczego tak się zachwycasz nawet z tak prozaicznego dania jakim są grillowane warzywa, ale sprawiam ci tę przyjemność. Ustawiam pieczołowicie naczynia na stole. Pewnie gdybyś nie spała wyśmiałabyś moją przesadną precyzję w każdej możliwej czynności. Nawet tak ludzkiej. Wsuwam kolejnego papierosa między wargi, odpalam i zaciągam się zadowolony. Wraca mi uzależnienie. Cóż, ty, mnie zrozumiesz. Zawsze lepiej umrzeć na chorobę płuc razem. Swoją drogą od najmłodszych lat mnie ciekawiło czy obrazki w podręcznikach lub z plakatów okraszonych chwytliwymi sloganami są idealnym odzwierciedleniem faktów. Aż nabrałem ochoty zrobić komuś sekcję, tylko często marudzisz „żadnych trupów przed śniadaniem”. Siedzę więc w zamyśleniu, wydmuchując co jakiś czas kółka z dymu. Nareszcie przychodzisz. Od wejścia uśmiechnięta z uroczymi rumieńcami. Troski dosłownie czmychają przez otwarte okno wraz z dymem. Machinalnie gaszę papierosa, zamykając od razu lukarnę zasłaniając oczy nieproszonym uczuciom. Później uczucie spadania, a po nim już wiem wszystko. Sprowadzasz mnie na ziemię. Obejmuję Cię zaraz zaborczo, jakby ze strachu, że zaraz znów odfrunę. Może i jestem własnym okrętem, żaglem i sterem ale to ty jesteś moją kotwicą. Kiedy zbyt mocno dmie wschodni wiatr, kiedy moje myśli wzburzone sztormem. Jednym pocałunkiem, choćby gestem jednym wygładzasz spienione grzbiety wspomnień. Muz przeszłości, które mnie dręczą pulsującym fałszem arii. Odgarniasz mi włosy z czoła i nie ma już nic. Mój galopujący umysł zamiera, ale nie gnije. Jesteś otwartą księgą , lecz w prostocie zagadkową. Wiesz jak mnie denerwujesz, gdy się ciągle wystawiasz , a ja staję się analfabetą dedukcji. W końcu wręcz rozkazujesz mi się ubrać , by mnie chwilę później porwać na zewnątrz. Zamarzyły ci się lody czekoladowe. Zdajesz sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, że niezbyt lubuję się w takich rozrywkach, potrzebuję przecież spraw. Tylko chyba ukryte dioptrie rozmywają mi widok, bo nie zauważyłem, iż idę z Tobą za rękę i jem lody jak zwyczajny amator niedzielnych spacerów. Może twój świat, choć aż tak odległy mi nawet pasuje. Różnimy się jednocześnie tak bardzo oraz prawie wcale, co dodaje poczucia lekkiego absurdu, ale to nieważne. W tej kwestii o dziwo nie mam najmniejszej chęci na głębsze rozmyślania, ponieważ drażnią mnie sytuacje oczywiste, zbyt oczywiste, choć jak przyjemne w swej ogólnej zbędności. Czyżby zatwardziały racjonalista zmienił poglądy? Nie, akceptuję Twoją osobę w swoim życiu i jest mi z tym faktem po prostu dobrze bez żadnych podtekstów. Przypomniał mi się wczorajszy wieczór, prawie taki jak wszystkie inne przez te kilka lat, wyróżnia go…No właśnie co? Zdaje mi się, że ta nasza bliskość, ten spokój. Coś nowego dla nas. Ty nie w pracy, ja zaspokojony po 3 trzech godzinach pisania. Demony rozpierzchły się. W tle leci film, który oboje znamy od deski do deski, a mim to oglądamy go i dalej śmiejemy się razem z tych samych żartów. Zdaje mi się, że właśnie to nadaje mu wyjątkową wartość. Niepowtarzalną wartość, ponieważ jest prozaicznym początkiem ciekawej sfery naszego życia. Podobnie jak nasza intymność. Doskonale wiem, że słysząc moje myśli roześmiałabyś się, kręcąc głową z lekkim niedowierzaniem, lecz z przewagą rozczulenia. Jestem aż tak rozczulający przez moją mniejsza bądź większą niemoc w kwestii określania i ukazywania uczuć? Dosyć dziwna reakcja, w ludziach częściej wywołuje to szczery gniew i smutek, a kończy się to nazwaniem mnie dupkiem. Może nawet słusznie, cóż oboje jesteśmy dziwakami. Może gdzieś matki swoim dzieciom udzielają przestróg odnośnie nas. W sumie to mnie nie obchodzi, w końcu się uśmiecham. Tyle czasu czekałem na takie pewne, bliskie stu procent szczęście i nareszcie je znalazłem. Brzmi to trochę naiwnie, lecz to szczera prawda. Najczęściej to najtańsza, parująca kawa z osiedlowego sklepu rano, czy wspólne załatwianie spraw w mieście, a staje się wyjątkowe, dzięki naszej bliskości. Jeśli chodzi o poetyckie spojrzenie to jestem cholernym laikiem, ale potrafię niektóre rzeczy dostrzec i spisać je tu. Oczywiście Ty tego nigdy nie przeczytasz albo ja się do tego nie przyznam, cóż taki jestem. Ty takiego mnie poznałaś i pokochałaś. Odkąd się to stało nurtuje mnie jedno, dlaczego spośród tylu lepszych, z mniej wyskubanymi przez życie piórami , wybrałaś akurat swojego. Może ten z góry maczał w tym palce, choć nigdy nie miałem z nim zbyt dużo wspólnego, wiec nie sadze by się tym zainteresował. Pewnie teraz zaryzykuje bzdurę, wspominając o czymś takim jak bratnie dusze. Teoretycznie zamysł takiego zjawiska nie jest idiotyczny, mimo irracjonalności wszelkich jego założeń.


End file.
